


The Prince of Fools

by SteampunkCow



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck AU - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Bard - Freeform, Battle of Wits, F/M, Fluff, Geniuses, Medievalstuck, Plot, Prince of Heart, Rambling, Thief, Wits, Witty Banter, fool - Freeform, prince - Freeform, prince of thieves, trouble makers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkCow/pseuds/SteampunkCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose  Lalonde was a talented bard who had traveled far and wide, but never had she encountered someone as intriguing as the man she kept running into at the most estranged moments, a wanted criminal, the prince of thieves or fools: Dirk Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Performers of a different kind.

**Author's Note:**

> well i started a new cherubplay... so here this was the first piece of gold and GODDAMN

The sun was just beginning to set past the horizon as the young bard stepped up to the roaring fireplace in the old tavern. The place was fairly full, the crowd in front of her full of all sorts of people, some of whom were watching her expectantly with gleaming eyes as they waited for what was to come. Yes she was a bard by trade, and with a soft voice and a what some would deem remarkable talent for the violin she had become awfully popular in the bars around the city. Night after night she played to earn her keep, the passion in her heart fueling songs of wonder, magic, adventure, things that the common folk of the capital had only dreamt of experiencing. But of course that's why they came to hear her play. For a moment they could escape what they knew and become the heroes in her tales, living what dreams they had once had through her music, and she wasn't going to complain at all if that brought her enough gold to get her through her own travels. So with a soft sigh she lifted her bow and started to play, drawing attention from old and newcomers to the bar alike as she sung from her heart of spires as high as the clouds, and a young man that dreamt one day of dancing with stars.

The violinist was as good as the gossip had preached, the skill of the girl was unmatched for sure- the song she sang added a cultured air to the tavern. A welcome change from the monotony that Dirk had found in his week there, the people here were tired, but the guards were not. The place was far too close to the castle for the sentinels of the streets to be lax on the job. Not like their effort discomfited Dirk from his exploits. His visit was near up and he was plotting a final heist of the area. The bard was the perfect distraction- as soon as people lost themselves in her whimsy, he could rob them blind. He wasn't nicknamed the Prince of Thieves for no reason. A rough depiction of his face hung in nearly every town of the kingdom, but they never had it quite right. If anything, their sketches were closer to gesture drawings or a shadow of the truth. It proved beneficial to Dirk that he didn't look like a criminal, and nobody generally took notice of him. Blending into the background quietly was a specialty of his. He'd once been compared to a ninja of the far east, but the only real resemblance was his sword. A fine folded affair with a dual edged curve down to the hilt- a katana he had found out it was called, before the previous owner had... departed. Dirks eyes flit around the room, honing in on his targets, one by one he would weave between them. Only later would they realize that they were missing anything. The girl finished her first song, continuing smoothly to the second and Dirk made his move, only the first rustle of his clothing giving anything away of what had just taken place. A satchel full of newfound riches, Dirk trounced out of the bar without a second glance, he'd wait outside till the event ended before he'd make his real exit. He didn't want to seem too suspicious... and besides, as he thought earlier, the bard was good.

As Rose had switched to something far more lighthearted for her second piece, a tale of a drunken knight who had stumbled into a dragon's cave and in turn got the beast drinking 'til dawn, despite the rowdy cheers and rather rambled joining in she hadn't failed to notice the wandering of one particular gentleman in the bar. As an bard by trade Rose had developed several skills over the years, one of which was a knack for scoping out potential new patrons to her music. So as she had performed of course her bright violet eyes had scoped out men and women alike, and she had nodded, winked and twirled toward those she hoped would give generously when all was said and done. But this man, not once did he glance her way. No, his gaze was fixed ahead as he moved smoothly around the crowd, twisting and turning with the grace of a dancer. Certainly interesting to note, and something that Rose grew more curious about with each passing second. And then he had disappeared outside, and as people had roamed their belts to throw a couple of coppers her way only to search around frantically, even in drunken hazes, she understood. Kudos to the man, although he had cost her a fair bit of her earnings that evening. With a flourish of her bow the bard eventually finished her song, and with a warm smile to all in the bar gestured for a man in the corner, holding a lute rather shakily, to strike up a song while she took a break. Took a break, and hunted down the man that owed her several of his 'earnings'. "Was my music not to your tastes, sir?" Rose drawled with a coy smile as she stepped out, violin and bow in hand, and stole a glance at the stranger that had slipped away.

Dirks elegance didn't end with just his ability to steal with the talent of a god, but it went on to also posses a silver tongue in his pedigree. He recognized the voice immediately and he smirked, fixing his expression so that he wouldnt give a thing away. He turned towards the bard, cocking an eyebrow. "It was certainly to my liking, but it'd fare not on my tongue if that's what you mean." He said idly, giving a shrug and a quick laugh. In the moment giving a striking homage to Puck. He rolled his shoulders back, the movement ever so casually adjusting the satchel now hidden beneath his cloak, to fit against the small of his back so that he might dash if need be; nothing would be damaged, it was an old practice of his. He gave her another dispelling grin and he began walking off in the direction of his horse, several kilometers down the road. Well aware that his covering clothing as well as a full bred steed would draw attraction in such a guarded town he usually opted for foot once he was within a few hour walk. "adieu." Rolled from his lips as he gave himself leave, already several meters away from the tavern, his stride quick in his hope that the girl wouldn't prod further.

Of course, his hope was for naught. With nimble feet and skirt in hand Rose was quick on his tail, more than intrigued at this point. Although she still wanted her earnings, or at least to return what he had stole so she could receive said earnings. Perhaps a little extra for saving their purses. Hey, as a bard every copper counted. "A moment yet the actor stops, and looks around to say farewell." She called ahead, slowing down as she drew closer. "You would bid goodbye without first hello?" But with all the playing, the dance of her words as they slipped from her tongue, the bard wasn't too much longer to get to more blunter phrasing of why she was following him. "If I may be so bold, sir, I think it fair to say you cost me some of my earnings tonight." Rose continued, with a cock of her hip and nothing more than a raised brow stopping in her tracks. "Forgive me, but I would appreciate it if you rectified that."

Dirk resisted the urge to dash like mad and lose the dame immediately, but as he was to her, she too was to him, intriguing. Not many people could say that they had discovered his trick, let alone whilst performing in a a crowded tavern in a late summer evening. He chuckled, pausing in his stride to face her with a flourish of his hand, his dark blonde hair shadowing his face, the light of the sunset catching the contours of his face as it was set in a bemused expression. "If it's a greeting in coin that you desire, I'm afraid I can't fulfill your wish as you so blatantly implied. See, I'm but a nomad, no richer than the dirty fleece of a peasant. Now really, you expect me to give you a handful of gold?" He countered with a half bow, embracing the roll of a playful actor. "Now if I were a fool, would you rather we exchange words and eventually serve to gain from one another? I can be quite a devil sometimes. One might say I'm a thief, but I prefer the term high-risk performer. Only a fool could act like me." He gamed with his words, gesturing with dark gloved hands- hoping to distract the bard in a mess of wit only half of which had any meaning whatsoever. He was good at rambling.

Ever so surprisingly, however, Rose just chuckled and offered her own rebuttal to his little ramble. "A fool, or a skilled actor merely taking on the role of a fool. You said yourself sir, you're a performer. It takes one to know one." To his half bow she offered her own little curtsy, as if introducing herself more formally. "You dance and sing as I do, sir. With each turn and flick of the wrist you conjure up coin your way, with each turn and flourish of my bow I do it mine. Your tongue is silver and forms charm and wit in each word, mine forms dream and song." Brushing her hair from her face as an evening breeze whipped past, she smiled surprisingly softly. "We're not so different, you and I. A fool you may be, but a clever one at that. What man would share knowledge of his true wealth lest he certain no one could take it?" He wasn't the only good one at rambling, it seemed. "I hardly expect you to hand me the gold that I earned this eve, but I thought it worth a try. If you are a fool, the exchange of words however might just suffice."

Dirk gave a breath of a laugh, tilting his head to the side, the glint of his eyes hidden by a thin mask about them- that was only now visible from the cowl of his cloak. He props a hand on his hip in a mockery of her previous stance. "Well don't call me a braggart but it is fools who are the unknown midas to the audience. Their genius is renown purely because they have found the easiest way to make profit. The real fools are the ones who pay to see someone act dunce. I believe we both take advantage of the idle with too much weight in their purses. I pocket their charity with only the best in mind, why let them bear such a load? You let them choose. But aye, many are indecisive, are they not?" Unfortunately, Dirks love for banter had gotten the best of him again when she replied in sweet turn to his odd chatter. The thief took a step forwards, his fingers weaving tales of their own in the air as he talked. "however, if we're giving a turn for turn, I might give you thanks for the apt distraction. It's rare that I can achieve more than half my hopes in a single go. Don't underestimate your own ability to reach great outcomes with your talents. As you might find-" He reached a hand near her face, brushing a lock of her bangs away with a forefinger behind her ear- retrieving a string of pearls from what would seem was her hair, dangling them for a moment near her cheekbone before he gives a quick grin of mischief and lets the pearls fall into her hand. "Till next we may meet then." He turned around again, this time not faltering in his long stride as he left.

Rose would have replied in turn to the thief's further ramblings with more words of her own if he had not momentarily stunned her with his small parlor trick. An entire string of pearls was certainly no cheap gift, and for the bard it would pay for a hundred nights in the standard of accommodation she was used to, perhaps fifty in a place with hot water and more food than she could stomach. So instead of chasing him once more she happily let him on his merry way, having to tear her gaze away from the pearls in her hand to watch him leave. Honestly, she still couldn't quite believe it. This more than made up for the earnings she had lost that night. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." The bard called after him in, a coy smile dancing on her lips as she spun on her heel and made her way back to the glow of the inn, pearls in one hand and her violin and bow in the other. Till next they may meet, hm? Even as Rose stepped inside the still rowdy building and, pocketing her prize away, struck up a tune once more she found it hard to take her mind off the fool of a stranger. He was certainly a curious one, unlike she had ever met before even on her far travels. She'd certainly have to watch the crowds more often.


	2. The Stocks of a Long Term Engagement

Dirk had always imagined that maybe one day he'd find himself in a palace with people gawking at him, in all his glory. After, of course, he had found some obscure kingdom where he might be prince of their hearts rather than the prince of thieves.. but the type of gawking that he was receiving now was far from the adoration that he had obtained in his dreams. This was mockery and fear. The infamous criminal had finally landed himself a gig of his own. In heavy iron clad stocks upon a podium that was erected in a grandeur hall. He was the main attraction, a show that promised to make everyone reel with laughter and horror all at once. His execution loomed with about the same amount of grace as an actual fools performance. His tom foolery had certainly landed him in wealth. He was rich with doom, he had such a surplus that it hurt. So much for his debut in a palace of his own, this was the castle of his death. His tombstone would be the pyre that they would set up after the grand banquet in honor of the kings birthday. How lovely. His life was going to be a present. Dirk had never aspired for more. Jesus, even his wit was suffering with his body. He hadnt eaten in days, nor drank in longer- his form was affected but still he kept his head about him with every remark that the guests of the party made. He could be heard making smart remarks and lewd but cleverly phrased insults throughout the duration of the event- despite the occasional pause in his nervous banter when a piece of rotten fruit or a rock would be pelted at his defenseless figure as he was hunched over in the stocks. "Good shot kid. Now why don't you tarry away from the far overdone criminal centerpiece and spend your energy on dancing to the bards. I hear they're quite the event."

"We most certainly are, little one." A voice chimed up from the hall below, and the figure that followed it gestured with a kind wave of her hand for the child to come over and dance. With a kind smile the same bard the thief had encountered some nights ago at this point skipped and twirled around the young child, playing a lively ditty as she danced in step with him. Of course she recognized him, the dark blonde hair and witty tongue only confirming her suspicions, but took her sweet time in making her way over to him. And when she did, she could hardly stop the sly smile that spread across her lips. "Perhaps this time we can exchange introductions as well as goodbyes?" With a small spring in her step Rose continued to play, standing right next to the stocks and humming softly. It certainly wasn't the best of circumstances in which to thank the thief for her gift, which was still strewn around her neck as with what money she'd still had saved up she could afford to keep it for a while. That, and she felt the pearls didn't look half bad on her. "I for one don't think the centerpiece is overdone though." After a while she continued, watching the crowd laugh and dance to their heart's content, "you could use a little more tomato to redden your cheeks. It'd bring out the color in your eyes more."

Dirk scoffed, watching her as she danced- rolling his wrists in lieu of a shrug. "You cant even see my eyes, so that is a hackneyed judgment. For your knowledge, you should know that it would dull them as they're complimentary. I'd think that a bard such as yourself would have the intuition to not come to conclusions in such a brash fashion. But I dont think I shall say goodbye today, Those are always such dull remarks. There's no life in them" He pointed out with a crack of his previous humor. He was about to continue on another mild tangent when a group of children ran past, throwing fruit embedded with rocks at Dirk- yelling curses that they probably didnt know the meaning to. Dirk doesnt so much as flinch as he does sigh. "they get more creative by the hour. At the beginning of the festivities, I'd say they couldnt metaphorically move a cow. But now, they could cook the poor beast. Replace the beast with my wonderful self and there's a fine slab of meat on display. Look at me. I'm well seasoned and I come with tomato sauce as well." He leaned his head up in the direction of the king and shouted boldly still using his charming sense of offensive comedy,. "And i hope the king enjoys his meal, cannibalism is normally looked down upon, but he's trying to set a trend! so do enjoy my meat your majesty. I know the ladies do"  
  
Rose had to stifle a wide grin at his comment, so beautifully said. The king however didn't seem to enjoy it half as much, and in a red-faced huff pulled his queen from her chair and rammed a rather sloppy looking kiss to her lips as if to prove the thief wrong. Honestly, it wiped the smile from her lips completely, to be replaced with a slight cringe as the fat oaf of a king held his wife close. "...you know, at this rate I'm fairly sure he'll be dining on his own wife instead of you." The bard shook her head as she took her eyes off the rather disgusting sight. Her comment rung true too, as at the rate the king was snogging the woman in his arms it seemed more and more likely that he would swallow her up altogether. "But fear not. I'm sure you'll find someone to appreciate your generous seasoning." With a show of bending down to smear more fruit on his face the bard guided his head up with the tips of her fingers pushing up his chin, having strapped her violin and bow to a belt slung around her hips so she could dip her hand into a mushed puddle of tomato. "I too would rather avoid goodbyes just yet, sir. If you'd like, I could help you out of your little predicament." As if she were painting a portrait Rose smeared tomato around the man's eyes, unable to hide her slight smile. This was almost fun. "You're wrong, by the way. Although the colors are complimentary, they almost bring out a sunset in your eyes."  
  
"Don't tell a soul. You know its witchcraft to be as unique as I am, not to mention that magic is usually my genius speaking. " He began, avoiding the urge to close his eyes- there was a reason he wore his angular mask about his eyes- and he raises an eyebrow. "but speaking as the fool of the moment, how might you do that. I daresay you couldnt break the bonds. Especially these splintery things. They really need to think on refurbishing their stocks. Prisoners deserve some basic rights like not going to their grave full of wood that isnt the natural of a man." He complained in a light tone, still playing the part to not draw suspicion to the bard. Admittedly, he could do with the help, and that was not to mention that, of anyone, he didn't think he could bring it himself to protest help from a woman like this. When she finished her ministrations of tomato about his face- he pursed his lips and flourished his hands as much as the bonds would allow. "So tell me, how do I look in my plight? Still a handsome devil, I always said I could look good in any setting or dress. My facial creme is flavored too. I think I've reached a caliber beyond a festival act- wouldn't you agree? Next thing you know, well, I might just perform an escaping ask with a beautiful assistant." He grinned crookedly- casting a brief glance at Rose. "what do you say, want to help a fellow performer give the show of the court's life- it'd be real entertainment rather than the macabre style they were aiming for. Eh?"

  
That was an offer that to Rose sounded rather appealing. Of course, it was an absolute honor to play in the king's court of all places, surrounded by royals and nobles from all corners of the kingdom, but it wasn't half an hour before that she had found she would not be receiving so much as a copper for her music. No, the self-righteous king had decided that honor alone would be enough to pay the bards, and that if anything they should be paying him for the opportunity. That had settled it for Rose. His Royal Highness was, for want of more eloquent phrasing perhaps, a selfish bastard. "I suppose I could be persuaded to help," she chimed with just a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of her pink lips, "especially by an oh so handsome devil. At the very least, you're certainly red enough to play the part." Only one thing halted Rose in her step away. Making sure that the thief could see her own eyes clearly she spoke again - it seemed he wasn't the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve. After all, it did well to be able to weave a starry night above crowds while singing of just that. "Like I said, sir. You and I are not so different." She was close enough that he would be able to make out her own eye color at this point, and hopefully it would prove that either way she would have no doubt been able to get him out of his small predicament. "Aside from the fact that you clearly take more pride in your appearance than I, of course." Rose shot a cheek-filled wink toward the thief before stepping to the side, revealing her work to the crowd and even earning a few claps and jeers. She took a sweeping bow, and as she did so offered a final few more words to the poor, poor, fruit-caked man in the stocks. "Care to tell me what you had in mind?"  
  
"In a way that wouldn't lead to your immediate imprisonment upon your next arrival to a town? These screws, They're awfully... worn. It'd be a shame if they were loose enough to break within the bolts. But they always seem to have nervous hands when they fasten these. Awful tight ropes match the rest of these bonds. " He mused, clicking his heels on the podium. Making still a better show than the king would hope for, his spirits up too much in his visual display. Internally well, he only had the hope that his plan would work. His amber eyes flecked around the court, watching every person but mainly the guards. He had been caught earlier because he had almost heisted the treasury successfully. He had decided on one final quest in this place... and it had gone badly. One too badly placed detour to pay homage to the fair-faced princesses. and his time was up. The guards had caught him and well.. the story after that was insignificant.  
  
So as to not look too idle beside the stocks Rose unclasped her violin and bow from her side, and with a quick flourish started playing along with the other bards in the room. "It would be a tragic shame indeed." She agreed over her shoulder. "Even more so if the crowd just happened to be oblivious to the fact, far to wrapped up in their food, drink, and an enthralling tale." The bard too glanced around for a moment, and keeping up appearances kicked a piece of rotten fruit toward a small child and gestured for her with a nod of her head and a warm smile to throw. It hardly hurt, especially as it brought a gleam of excitement in the little girl's eyes and a small giggle to her lips. "The assistant is usually there to provide a distraction, no? Of one sort or another," she mused herself, her fingertips plucking at the strings of her violin in a near blur, "just say the word, and the fool will find himself free to snatch the crown off His Majesty's head if he so chooses."  
  
Dirk hid a grin, stretching some and shifting his body weight so that there was more tension on the bolts, noticing gratefully that not so many people threw fruit or vegetables when the bards were playing as they were. Dirks mind raced as he stood there, hunched in the contraption- plotting, studying the loops that the guards round the exits made. Before too long he had his decision made, he knew that he was going to be moved soon, so it'd have to be done as quickly as possible. He tilted his head, his voice dropping. "At the height of the song, do it. It'll be the only time that a fool could ever be mistook for quiet fellow. They'll hardly take notice."

  
'Hardly' was something however that Rose was less than keen to risk her life on. So she said nothing more as she stepped away from the stocks still playing away, but with a soft hum and a quick flick of her wrist cracked the damned bolts near in two. Of course no one noticed given the rather surprising subtlety of her spell, but it was hardly a grand effort. As for the soft violet glow the battered things now gave off... well, no one in the room was that observant. The thief would have one chance, and with the bolts more than ready to crumble all he would have to do was add just a little more pressure onto them. But the guards, if no one else, were still watching him eagerly, daring with a gleam in their eyes for him to try something, anything at all. Rose would have to fix that. So as the bards' latest song came to an end she quickly gathered them, and before fervent chatter could once more fill the grand hall again they struck up a new tale. With a small twirl Rose stepped forward from the group and started to sing, and as words of life and freedom and grand adventure left her lips the room seemed to dim, and a near heavenly glow started to light up the ceiling. Shadows of coloured birds as tall as trees and the gleam of twinkling stars in the rafters soon captured the attention of man and woman alike in the room. The bard couldn't hold the illusion for long though, having never filled such a large space with the illusion that usually entertained much smaller crowds, and so with a large sweep of her bow and a furthered passion in her singing she gestured for the thief to escape, hoping he understood the message.  
  
Dirk noticed the flick of her wrists and then, though quite frankly, he thought it was overkill of a job that only required the loosening of the bolts- he was grateful for the illusion. He took the moment that Rose used the illusion to captivate everyone, he had seen sorceresses before so he knew he had but one chance when she began, and he rammed his wrists and neck into th stocks, pulling his torso up to free himself from the top of the contraption- the bolts breaking away and the heavy iron and wood piece clattered loudly to the ground, He was already dashing. He couldnt use magic but h knew how to push his body to maximum capacity- he could flashstep. That was all he needed. There wouldnt be time for him to thank the unique bard, but there was time to pocket himself some loot and retrieve what little belongings he had had from the chest at the back of the court. He darted around with the skill of someone beyond the fool that his facade was, and he snatched his equipment. Also making quick work to grab a sword from a guards sheath, and use the tip to flick something out of his bag and into the air toward the bard. By the time the key landed at her feet, the prince of thieves was gone into the night. Vaulted over the blockade that those who had managed to free themselves from the illusion had erected. Horns blared and a chase was quickly devised as her illusion wore off the rest of the crowd, only some realizing what had happened but none considering the use of magic. maybe a lone few, but the rest were caught up in the commotion for it appeared that the Prince had just broke his way out. with an incredible feat of strength. Dirk stole a horse from the stables just outside the castle walls- galloping away with the swift purpose of a man who had too many times been in the gripes of death only to escape by the whit of a hair.  
At the Bards feet lay a small silver key, with a shape of no other of its kind. It had been Dirks final act of disparaging boldness. For though he had come upon many willing to help him in his quest for infamy, there would be only one that he would share confidence enough to offer a partnership.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later...  
  
As As much as Rose adored the freedom of her own two feet, there were some journeys that unfortunately they just couldn't manage alone. It was in the early morning light that she stepped up onto the merchant's cart, violin case in one hand and a small bag full of supplies in the other. Although the string of pearls she had been given those few weeks ago had looked rather fetching around her neck, she thought, the feeling of a heavy purse was far better, and she had still managed to keep a fair bit of coin after buying enough supplies for the next couple of weeks. When she next saw the thief, she would have to thank him properly. It wasn't a case of if, that much she knew. The key that he had left at her feet those two weeks ago hadn't failed to capture her intrigue, and even now without so much as a clue as to what it was she still found herself wondering just what it unlocked. No doubt he would eventually spring up from behind the purse of some poor soul and explain himself, but until then Rose was left wondering. Wondering, wandering, and singing to her heart's content. The owner of the cart himself was friendly enough, and with the flash of a silver piece his way had more than happily offered a ride to a town not too far from the great mountains to the north. In exchange for silver and a song she had her ride, and had soon sparked up a conversation with the older man. It seemed he traded in silks and spices from the far eastern shores of the land, both precious and hard to come by unless you had the right connections. As he chatted away with beaming pride for near an hour the bard nodded kindly, looking out onto the open road with a foot tapping in time to a soundless tune as she listened to the gruff merchant chatter. It seemed perfect. Nothing more in the way of riches than an old man. After all, as soon as she had been spotted by the scarred bandits hiding in the trees beside them she too was marked off as part of the haul. Neither of them saw them coming until it was too late, both of their guards foolishly down as the merchant had reveled in company other than his horse and the bard had still had her head fixed on the key strung for safety around her neck. With whoops and wicked grins just over half a dozen men donned in surrounded the cart quickly, their movements slick and rehearsed, and although Rose had already leapt to her feet and started various incantations it was too late. The merchant was pulled and kicked to the ground, the rather surprising but understandable appearance of a crossbow at his side quick and futile, and the head of the gaggle had immediately turned his attention to her. "Now what's a pretty bird like you doin' wif' an old man like 'im?" he jeered, sauntering up to her with a twirl of his blade while his men looked on, cackling away, "Consider this your lucky day, sweet'eart, cause it just so 'appens that I'm in the market for a new whore." Rose however was hardly in the mood to be friendly, regardless of whether or not her immediate life was in danger. "Unless you'd care for wood to turn to ashes, I suggest you step away." She replied smoothly, more than ready to bring flame to her fingertips. Even if she couldn't take them all, she was damn prepared to try.  
  
"You know, that's funny. Because I was just in the market for a new oaf. This is my lucky day, so I'll thank you for noticing. Now then, love would you step away from the lady before your stink contaminates her?" Dirks voice rang out from the trees, the man whirled around looking for the source of the presumptuous man, his reply a growl. "WHOT? Who the hell is saying all tha shit? Aint no one ordering me around. I got da men and da power to take any fella yer might be on! Why don't you get out here and prove your wordiness aint aint just some spectral bluff eh?" The coarse man grasped his sword tightly in both of his hands, his expression of gross eagerness dissolving as Dirks voice echoed again ominously about the trees, from all sides. "You haven't backed off from milday nor the poor wretch that you so rudely knocked over. I'd say, swine, haven't you got any brain in that barrel of a head that you have? Mind you pests, I'll only reiterate myself once. Step away from the lady and while you're at it, why dont you just drop your weapons as well. Go ahead and corral yourselves into a sweaty mob in the middle of the road and make things easy on me. I mean it, from the bottom of my black heart that if you cooperate- nobody will get hurt. All I ask is compliance." The mans howled response was hesitant at first but one he regained his sense of gruff defiance he lashed out and yelled in response. "NAY I WONT YE COWARD. Show yerself and face me like a man if yer gonna try to take me booty from me. I got her by da rule. I saw the whore first. So Get outta here y' bastard!" The man began to near closer to Rose, his fellow bandits rounding bout her and the collapsed old man in the haphazard order of the wild. But before the leader could lay hand on Rose, the trees rustled from the east of the road, and a tall man with a lean and muscled figure walked out of the cover and into the dapple light of the way. A dark cowl of a hood obscured his face and a leather vest rested over his tunic and breeches- both knotted and crisscrossed with straps that bore equipment and miscellaneous supplies. An eastern sword hung at his back, a recurve bow hanging there as well, he crossed his arms over his chest, gesturing with wrapped hands. "Alright, as you will have it then. Who knew the mayfair fest of the season was to be hand with the rites of blood and sacrifice, Whom shall I start with? I See an abundance of cows, but yet not a single bull. The feast will be a meager one with you lot I see." The man made a gesture, ordering his men to attack Dirk but before the coonies rushed toward him, they all halted- hesitant with the mans confidence when he held up both his hands with a chuckle and a shake of his head. "Woah now, why don't you all just hold on before you do something that will be certain to hurt yourselves and dirty the path. Scores of poor souls worked hard to make traversing these dangerous woods possible and you band of idiots want to ruin the fine area with your corpses? tsk. Tsk." His words enraged the hijackers but Dirk shook his head again, leaving many of the men frustrated and looking around to see why the devil the man seemed so invincible. The leader, who had remained standing threateningly behind Rose grunted, shouting again. "AND who are ye to be ordering us around? You aint got nuffin but yourself ye bluffin I knew ye was!" Dirk shook his head and raised his arms in a gesture of nonchalant expression. "Ah, I forgot to say, silly me." He spread out his arms. "Gentlemen, and lady, this is an ambush." With Dirks words, near a score of men dropped from the trees- taking the original group of bandits by sheer surprise and skillful power unlike the blunt force that the wild ones had. It wasn't long before the leader found himself at the point of Dirks sword, the Prince once more sporting a smirk of mischief. "I think I'll take the lady, tell your defeated men to strip and drop their possessions and cloth in the cart and then tie themselves up, my men will supply the ropes. " He shakes his head, darting a glance at Rose with a cheeky grin. "I told you all that if you didn't cooperate I'd hurt you. Now you're all injured and tired, oh- and naked. get along gents."  
  
Rose would have been impressed if she hadn't been more bemused at just how many men had sprung down from the trees. Eight, nine men tops maybe against near a whole score? It seemed a little melodramatic, but perhaps simply because of that brought a smile to her face. Still, she was more than grateful for the assistance, and would have thanked the newcomer straight away if it weren't for the old merchant still struggling to push himself up from the dirt road. Instead she extended him a courteous nod and headed straight for the poor fellow, resisting the rather incredible urge to set the bandit leader's hair on fire as she passed him. "Here," she murmured, helping the merchant up with a kind smile and a hold of his hand, "it's over now." But the terror in his eyes spoke otherwise. He stood on shaky legs and looked around. How could she smile so when they were surrounded now by near twenty men, who quite frankly looked far more intimidating?! "O-over? My dear, he said himself that he was going to take you. Not to mention-" "Please, sir, relax. I know this man. His voice tells far too many stories for his own good." And it was true. The tone of his voice, the way his silver tongue danced and words sprung from his lips, she had recognised him near immediately. Perhaps now she would get her answer. "A life for a life." Rose commented as she left the merchant to his business once he had calmed down, brushing off her skirt a little. "I'd have suggested a little more subtlety, but of course you would have hardly thought that fun." The bard returned the thief's cheeky grin with a coy one of her own even as he continued to point his sword at the brute's neck, looking around the road in front of them. "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. You of course are one far more experienced than most, even having friends this time to strengthen your performance." Folding her arms across her under-bust corset she chuckled softly, "I'd toss you flowers if I had them." Honestly though, he'd saved her life. For that, she had to humble herself for at least a moment. "Thank you, though. I doubt I could have stopped all of them."  
  
Dirks attention piqued at the quote. "Literate too. Good thing I saved you, the lads need more than my fanciful recounts. I'm not one for enchanting more like thrilling them in adventures if you know what I mean." He remarked before returning his attention to the leader underneath his heel, his sword drawing a bead of blood from the mans throat. "Tell them now, I'd hate to have my men labeled as insultingly rude for taking off your few's clothes. Now order them before I have to mar my name and my blade." His men crowed with laughter (think rufioh and the lost boys deal) and the mans men began stripping without the order, suddenly horrified by the newcomers cold words, not a hint of humor accenting the would be laced words. The man protested this act of indignity and began thrashing yelling obscenities that even to Dirks crowd of thieves, were still a tad unsightly to be audience to. Dirks smirked faltered to a frown just before he flicked his wrist- severing the mans jugular without much else as a bat of an eye. He didnt take shit after he was done with his schtick. He had seen too much to know if a man would ever change after he tested their waters with his act, the oaf that had been in front of him alive just a moment ago.. well he wasnt one to have the brains to react with. He paused a moment, his lips moving wordlessly, his head bowed before he withdrew his blade, wiping the blood from it on the mans clothes. He looked around the road at his associates and nodded before the smirk returned to his face. "Well, we have quite a haul now, dont we? Gents, leave the man his carriage, we take a quarter of his wares. Equius was sent for the horses, right? He should be here momentarily, then we load our, as our dearly departed so fascinatingly stated, 'booty'." Dirk twirled his own katana and slipped it back into the sheath that he had strapped to his back. He strolled back to Rose after individually checking with each man that everything was checked and ready, still good. "well milady, might I invite you back to my place? Our ride will be back shortly."  
  


Considering the merchant had been on the verge of losing everything, including his very life no doubt, he had near no qualms with letting the band of thieves take what they would. Of course he did have to question where the young girl he had been traveling with came into all of it, especially considering she seemed to be on somewhat friendly terms with probably the most intimidating soul the poor man had ever encountered, but he was in no way curious enough to risk said soul's wrath and actually ask. No, that was a fools doing, and he was no fool. So with the last shred of bravery he could muster the merchant fetched the young girl's things from his cart, taking care not to aggravate any of the other thieves roaming about the place, and set them down at her feet. "I doubt I'll be seeing you again, missy." He spoke with a small smile, still clearly nervous especially with the head of the ruddy band that had saved him making his way back but just about holding together. "'ere's your things. Thanks for listening to an old man prattle on." Rose just smiled and dismissed his thank you with an idle wave of her hand. "If anything, thank you for letting me travel with you. I'm sorry about your goods." "Don't be! It could have gone much worse," the man chuckled and nodded his head at her before turning away, honestly slightly eager to leave just as the thief came into earshot. "G'bye, Miss Rose. Good luck." With all her traveling Rose had admittedly seen one or two hangings, a few executions here and there, so another man lying bloody on the ground was hardly anything to blink at. In hindsight that probably wasn't a good thing, but the bard was far busier trying not to snigger too much at the bare naked bandits tied up on the ground. "Inviting me to your home so soon? Hardly proper, sir." She teased with the complete air of someone utterly astounded. My how forward. "But then I suppose it would spare me from being blinded." Rose quickly swept up her things and slung her bag over her shoulder, making a remark of her own as she did. "Am I too hopeful to wish for an introduction this third time round, or are we far too past the realms of societal norms at this stage?"

Dirk nodded with a smirk, gesturing with a slight shrug and a sweeping gesture of his hands. "What can I say, I live for the moment. I take the chances I get. If that includes having a beautiful lady like yourself around at my own abode... I simply cannot protest." He gave a wink glancing back at his men before he offered her a hand towards the horses who had just arrived. "My men don't either, but you should be wary, afterall, I'd fear for my men if they were to pursue a woman of your pedigree without warning." He threw his head back and laughed. "Not to mention from what I've seen you were about to challenge all those brutes. Normally that would be a hard set task... but at your caliber, I suspect something a bit more that a slap on the hand, eh?" He raised an inferring eyebrow and took an over exaggerated bow for the lady. "They call me the Prince, of thievery or fools, or of your heart, that's for you to decide. The name may just be the image, but for now that will have to suffice. You might have the key, but it'll be a greater feat before I might give you another." His voice was surprisingly serious despite the comedic cover of it. He rolled back on the heels of his feet, taking her hand again and leading her up to a white mare, helping her up. "you can give me yours when you introduce yourself to the rest of the camp, sound like a deal?" Dirk said lightly, walking away from her horse to make sure everyone had what they were taking, a cart of their own tied to one of the horses. He moved about, as elegant as ever, as if checking off a list- each man happy with their job- tossing comments about with the ease of people who lived free as the wind that drifted through the canopy above them. When he finished he slung himself on his own horse (not the one he stole), reigning the stallion to the head of the party, allowing everyone to fall in step on their procession. They rode through the woods, some of the men striking up tunes none as talented as the bard, the men jeering and calling at each other in a merry way.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the spacing of paragraphs is so terrible, when (if ever) I have time, I will disperse them better, but till then you'll just have to deal, sorry yo.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they got far into the forest, they strayed off the path and Dirk motioned for them all to be silent and pick up their pace to a gallop- all of them speeding on, a bell began ringing through the trees, before them seemed to be a wall of lichen hanging on a mountain face- the men rode straight through it, into a hidden tunnel leading them out into a clearing that was clustered with tents and lean-tos. A fire pit was in the central area, everything else spanning out radially from the center. The men all dismounted in their individual areas, their friends coming out and whooping at their haul, not just from the mans cart but from others as more thieves came in- Dirk waved a hand at the people, smirking, a meeting would be called before the sun would be over the horizon of their long past volcanic haven. "Come on, you can stay in my tent until we can hoist you up one. You're introducing yourself when we meet tonight."

 Suffice it to say the journey was certainly a whirlwind of one. Of course Rose had trusted her rather beautiful horse to know what it was doing as it ran with the rest of them up to the wall of lichen, but there had still been somewhat of a knot in her stomach before she'd seen the so called 'Prince, of thievery or fools' dash through and clear into the other side. Ah, that was right. She was in the presence of royalty, self-proclaimed or otherwise. Hardly the name she was expecting to hear from his lips, but it would certainly do for the time being even if it did sound, for want of a better phrase, a tad up his own rear. Nevertheless, she was damn impressed by the thieves little hideaway. Her eyebrows had shot up as her horse had trotted through, her gleaming eyes never once at rest as she had taken in every single inch of the place. Quite honestly, it was no wonder they hadn't been caught yet. The clearing was perfect. Of course, hers weren't the only eyebrows raised as she dismounted. Several of the men that hadn't been at the ambush were eagerly questioning their mates as to just what a stranger was doing among them, and a woman so lightly armed as well. Hell, did she even have any weapon on her? A few of them joked with hearty chuckles about the obvious, but they all knew better than that in reality. No doubt this 'Prince' wasn't one to allow any stranger to their secret home normally, no matter the intentions. "Here I was more than prepared to settle under the stars." She replied, finally focusing on the thief in front of her as he lead her to his tent, bag and case in hand and just a single eyebrow cocked. "Will the purpose of this key around my neck, like your name, forever remain a mystery to me? Or will my bated breath only be held for a few minutes more?"

It was true, Dirk was never one to let outsiders into the village, but he had felt something, call him cliche, special about Rose. For one, the girl was a sorceress of another level, she was a damn talented bard, but she also had some sort of deeper intelligence that puzzled Dirk and at the same time scared him. He had to find out more of why the girl so willfully helped him, and just why her personality intrigued him so... he felt like she would be the one to help him in his quest. Oh and not to mention, she tossed witty and pointless banter back and forth with him. That alone was enough for now. Dirk gave a noncommittal shrug paired with a lopsided grin, taking her inside without an answer. The inside of his tent was mostly neat except for intricately carved and detailed puppets that cluttered very surface- each of the puppets realistic but also morphed in some way, dramatized like simple demons or someones worst nightmares- from jesters to executioners. He gave each of them a glance as he gestured with an arm to the place, admittedly almost abashed from the clutter, but he didn't regret it. The past was truly nothing to hide, save for those things hidden in plain sight.. for the most part. His gaze lasted longest on one that was carved and painted to have a white face with full red cheeks, a workable jaw with a tooth, in its straight rows, painted golden. Painstakingly laced blonde hair hung lip about its blue glass eyes, pressed down by a greyhood that was fastened to a deep blue tunic over the dolls orange embroidered legs. Both its hands bore white silk gloves, and it feet in blue and red leather shoes... It's smile reflected a design for malign tendency despite the fact that it was a powerless doll. It held some form of a more sinister significance for the Prince. Dirk cleared his throat, sitting himself in the one corner of his tent that wasnt cramped full of his puppets, extra swords, or books. A small rollout bed that was embroidered with the constellations and depictions of old folklore, along with a thin blanket draped neatly over it was set beside a bound wooden table with the melted ends of several candles at least, their colorful wax coating the top nearly completely. Quills,inkbottles, and knives were lodged purposefully in the towers of wax- showing a habit of being up far past when would be healthy. Dirk patted the futon beside him, brushing away a pile of woodshavings from his latest puppet with his other hand. "It may not be tody, but it's the best that you'll get out of these tents. The women have a habit of not accepting newcomers anyways.. if there are any. Tis a rare thing when we fetch anew of the female genre. Heh, you'll see that it really is an odd happenstance. But You should fit in, if not burn brighter than ever here. I look forward to seeing you blossom." He attempted to keep a somber mood but failed within the same moment. Laughing lightly instead.

Rose wasn't one to waste a golden opportunity to learn, especially about a man that had slipped into her life after delving into her pocket (well, technically). Instead of sitting herself down immediately she took her time wandering his tent, turning on her heel as her piercing violet eyes took in every little detail. The puppets admittedly did raise her brow somewhat, but although she found the practice unusual she would hardly condemn the man for something so harmless. Instead the bard neared closer to his collection and studied each and every one, eventually settling in front of the blonde haired doll with bright red cheeks. Admittedly its strange, glassy eyes unnerved her for just a fraction of a second, and Rose wasn't sure what to make of the puppet. She for one knew that she would hardly be able to sleep soundly with such a thing staring at her, inanimate or not, and it surprised her that this prince settled so happily each night with the thing watching him so. Or perhaps he didn't. "You say that as if you expect me to stay," she mused, brushing her hair behind her ear as she turned back to face the thief. He was a strange one, to be sure. Still she smiled, and sat herself down on the futon he had patted with a small laugh of her own. "My, how presumptuous. Unless of course you plan to keep me here with the mystery of this key gnawing at my curiosity." The bard tugged at the small piece of string hanging the key in place around her neck until it snapped off, and looked down at the small shining trinket in the palm of her hand. "I'm not sure if I would rather know just what this key unlocks, or the name of the very fool that tossed it to me." Rose murmured, glancing up to face the odd man with a quirked brow. "I would settle for both, if your company allows it." She was referring not to the band of men outside the tent, unloading their riches, already celebrating the days work with ale and cheerful song, but the string of puppets that met her gaze no matter where she turned.

Dirks laughter chorused over his lips and he crossed his arms, watching her through the eyes of his mask, an amused smirk toyed at his mouth. "Well I would have to say that my company both within and out of my tent would not allow such a travesty to pass between you and I. But aside from that, nor would I nor shall I allow it. A name is a powerful thing, its worth can be as great as a mere penny than to a grand fortune- but the reward to know as much could prove to be consequence instead. As i have said, it can wait. I know that you possess an unearthly level of patience, after all, it is not like you sought me out, was it? IF the curiosity bit your reigns so then you would've steered your way near long ago." He replied evenly, using his words to weave both his riddles and literal ,meanings. For one, a reward did fall in with his name, but for him the reward would prove a misfortune lest it be someone he genuinely trusted who knew it. Too many stakes rode on the secrecy of him. Not even his men knew it. He may have been intrigued but it would be a fair time till she had earned that trust. He rolled his shoulders slowly, letting out the kinks in his muscles before he stood- giving her another shrug, his eyes cast around the puppets once more. He reveled in the fact that he still got chills from his own creations, but they were representations of his past- so that in itself would be enough to make any normal man cower. But he refused to.The more witnesses he had to his success the better, he would never cower again and there would be no way that he would lose ever again. The thought fell away back to its depth where Dirk kept it as a constant reminder in his mind; he offered a gloved hand to Rose. "The bell is going to ring again in but a moment, care to join myself and the rest of my rowdy crew for the meeting? Though, as if this fool would be fool enough to not introduce you to the thugs, preposterous. Ha. Aye, then, come on their prince isn't one to let them wait." He took her hand and lead her out to the meeting circle, leaving her at one of the edges before he stepped to the center as the bell began to ring- just twice. No more was needed as half the camp was already gathered. The whole camp was not as large as it seemed, not over a hundred but no very shy of it either.Their faces and ages ranging from just children to well past their teen years. It was a village afterall. A village ruled by the Prince it seemed. As soon as Dirk opened his mouth the whole lot of them fell quiet without so much as a whisper from the children as well. He began weaving a far more eloquent tale of the past few weeks- retelling an elaborate account of his meetings with Rose, the crowd rousing perfectly with the tune of his speech. It was all an introduction as he spoke of the qualities that he looked for in their allies and their friends as both should be hand in hand not separate. All loyal, and with their wits about them. Tense times be damned he would have them all lone if he had not seen the worthy personalities of each and everyone of them in person. He knew them all by name and he didn't hesitate to prove the fact- pointing out the great deeds of the day that each man, or the occasional woman, did. His company was still standing strong and with the help of them, he said, he would never see it fall till the land was right or he were dead at their feet, noble till the end in their friendships. Drama, well that was all in their step they could take it and they would move on like the breeze. They few, but many, they were the thieves, the beggars, the wrong, the right, the poor, and the rich of heart- they were enough. And no one could ask for more. "But of course," Dirk continued, smirking, his lead transferring smoothly to a summons. "we might beget something of what is fair by fate herself. We now have a bard to tune our unwieldy strings and make us cultured as well as spirited. Aye?Milady, would you mind?" He said brightly, waving her up from where she was at the edge of the men. "Enthrall us."

 


End file.
